Moonlight Separation
by S.Pumpkin
Summary: Don't you just hate being lonely? Everyone does. Even the senshi. And when they find out that a mere boy can take on an entire army, they'll stop at nothing to show they're still in top power. Troubled minds and thirst for love isn't an issue. R&R!
1. Prelude

Life's Drive ~ Prelude  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon nor Dragonball Z. Since I'm lazy and forgetful, the previous sentence will concur for the following chapters as well.  
  
###  
  
Loneliness. Why do we have to be lonely? A cursed, stark, closed life. We are forever destined to be beside the Moon family and be alone, to protect them with no distractions but ourselves. We now call ourselves a 'family', because we are all we have. Jupiter, Mars, Mercury and I. Our present families in the 20th century are now long gone, the freeze over was long after they died so they can't join us in our prosperous life we have now in Crystal Tokyo. You could say that we don't need anyone else, we're happy as we are, but there is always the chance to be, happier. How you ask? A friend of mine told me, that the best way to happiness is to have love in your life, but of course in her book love equalled life. That's how she became happy and prosperous. She found love with Endymion and enjoyed life with him and her child, who we call Small Lady. They love each other dearly, and now I have come to terms with what I can't have in front of my eyes everyday. I can't have what I've been thinking about everyday since I was 13 years old. Danbright, or 'Ace' as I prefer to call him, gave me a vision that I've been hoping was wrong since then, a thousand years ago. A life void of love with a husband. If he hadn't turned evil, I could've loved him. But, now that I think about it, he's right, even if I killed him. How ironic. I'm the Goddess of Love yet I have no love for my own, I killed it. You could say that I make do with my 'family', but that's not what I mean. I have no _love_. I can only give it to those around me. Loneliness. My family hates it. But I hate what I can't have. I hate what I give to everyone that I can't give to myself.  
  
I despise it.  
  
If that was true as well as my friend's equation...that must mean...that I despise life.  
  
Right?  
  
###  
  
God how sad. (sniff...sigh) Must be awful to live a life like that... On a sad note, tell me what you think by reviewing this prelude, ok? (sniff) Doggone it, this has to be the most upsetting thing I've ever written!  
  
Review! Please? 


	2. Alerte! Alerte! Une Attaque s'Approche!

Life's Drive ~ Alerte! Alerte! Une Attaque s'Approche!  
  
AN: Thanks to Ashleigh-Kaiba for reviewing! Haha, of course there'll be pairings! This is part romance for a reason! ; P  
  
###  
  
In her yellow and navy lavishly decorated quarters, Minako combed through her golden hair in front of the mirror by the large French doors overlooking the garden, the theme being her favourite flowers, large daises. But presently they were being showered with water from the sky. Mercury had decided that the heat from Mars and sunshine from Venus had lasted too long and the plants needed a drink, to which was being provided at the moment. Dressed in a black and white striped halter necked dress to her knees, she carefully took a daisy from the vase on her chest of drawers and placed it carefully in her hair that was pinned up by plain white clips.  
  
Previous common thoughts of loneliness again crossed her mind and she sighed deeply, closing her eyes. Upon exhaling she opened her now sincere blue eyes with a hint of determination. But it disappeared as soon as she scowled to herself in the mirror. 'Who am I dressing up for?' she hissed to herself.  
  
With a curt knock the door opened and a jumpy Minako whirled around to the door where a servant curtsied and said quickly under her stare, "Venus- hime, Merury-hime wants to see you as soon as possible in her laboratory."  
  
"Okay Tsena. You're dismissed." The girl of barely eighteen with chin length, even blonde hair nodded and left quickly. With another sigh to herself in the mirror, she blinked and concentrated briefly, only to look back at herself in binding fuku, physically and mentally. Forcing a smile, she opened the door and exited her quarters to see the rain outside slipping down the clear crystal walls of the palace. It felt like being in the water, and it obscured her view of outside. The marble floors changed patterns with the refracted rays of light falling randomly. She narrowed her eyes to it; sure that Mercury was going to gloat that the weather matched her mood. Kicking herself, she realised that Mercury wasn't that kind of person.  
  
Still she sped walked down the long and busy halls of the palace and rounded a left corner, going deeper into her family's abode. Taking a right, then another right, she found herself seeing steps going up and down. Unfortunately to those without admittance, the stairs going up were labelled with the symbol of Uranus and those down with the symbol of Mercury. In order to go down, she produced a heart of golden energy in the palm of her hand and she guided it into a recognisance device at the entrance. The machine whirred and the wall of ice preventing entry moulded into a doorway. Walking through, she turned and saw the ice mould back into a wall. Jogging a little down the stairs, she looked around the large room and found her friend in blue in her little work corner, talking rapidly into her mouthpiece attached to the earring that she taps onto to get her visor.  
  
"...don't care about the buildings! Get the people out and into the palace's borders for safety!" Venus could tell that whatever answer going through the earpiece was not pleasing her friend. Mercury grunted in response and stormed past a bewildered Venus to the computer on another desk. Typing a few commands, she shouted through her comm. piece, "Attention citizens of Crystal Tokyo! This is Sailor Mercury and it is in all our best interests that you retreat to the palace's shelters! An army is advancing to these areas, and we need all the room we can get to defend! Please, do as I, and the military say for your safety!" She stopped and typed another few commands.  
  
Finally she turned to Venus and sighed. "I only just discovered that the Red Ribbon Army is advancing from a few miles away north. I've calculated that we only have fifteen minutes until they reach Crystal Tokyo's borders."  
  
Venus clenched her fists and did the only thing that came to her. "Shit. Have you alerted everyone else?"  
  
"Hai, they're gathered in 'Sagi's throne room."  
  
"Okay, then I suppose you want me to help the military with evacuating the city?"  
  
"Iie. Go to the army and tell them to concentrate into a shield to defend. A certain senshi should get the citizens to retreat."  
  
"A senshi? Who?"  
  
Mercury raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I'm sure that a word from a certain sword wielding senshi should silence complaints!" Venus and Mercury grinned to each other, imagining how Uranus would handle the matters. Mercury imagined lots of shouting, Venus imagined threatening words supported by her sword. The two burst into laughter.  
  
"Okay okay!" Venus cried, wiping an imaginary tear. "I'll go and round up the army and get strategy going. Come to think of it, I'll get Jupiter and get her to do that, I think I'll do a little spying. You know, see this army up close." She was about to leave when Mercury's computer bleeped.  
  
"...Actually, I don't think you'll need to Venus, I already sent Tseno in, he's just informed me that there must be about five thousand in number...and..." Mercury further scanned the details. "...and they just look pretty burly carrying laser and rocket guns."  
  
Venus sighed and twisted her mouth into tight-lipped smile. "Sailor Mercury. The one who thinks of everything."  
  
Mercury beamed and snapped her mini computer shut. "I try my best."  
  
Venus snorted and started up the stairs. "Yeah, and your best is trying to get an IQ of over 300!" She opened the ice door and heard Mercury cry,  
  
"Get real! I'm not _that_ obsessed!"  
  
She only laughed.  
  
~~~  
  
Outside in the rain, Venus and Jupiter poured themselves over a large map on a table under a small tent. They could just see the army trickling over a distant hill near the horizon.  
  
"...So the army are coming from...here, and I reckon we should surprise 'em from behind using the army we have further north." Jupiter said, pointing on the map. She looked up through green eyes and frowned. Venus was not paying attention to a word she was saying! "Venus?" The blonde snapped her head back and started,  
  
"Huh? Sorry, I...I just thought I sensed something." This caught Jupiter attention.  
  
"Really? You mean energy-?" But her comrade cut her off.  
  
"Can we stop the rain? It holds a disadvantage for our army, they won't be able to push off from the ground." But Venus cringed under Jupiter's glare.  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Really?! Because of Mars' heat my plants are wilting and don't think your never-ending sunshine helps! My rhysomia laticatus (AN, made up by the way) comes from Neptune so it needs tons of water and little energy! It. Is. WILTING."  
  
"Jupiter, Venus, the Outers want us back by Odango to protect her." Mars said as she ran under the tent and wrung her wet hair as the rain continued to hammer on the tent. They had to raise their voices to be heard. "That's apparently 'our' job. And co-ordinating the defence is 'their' job." Jupiter scowled.  
  
"'Our' job is to defend this city. Theirs is to protect the Solar System from intruders." Mars waved her off.  
  
"Yeah yeah, but you know how Uranus gets about Odango. Plus we're a team now, we're not split up by classes anymore so don't get into that." Mars glanced up to the speedily advancing army. "Come on, we'd better go and let the Outers do their business. We can help the citizens with keeping calm anyway." She walked out into the rain and beckoned to Venus and Jupiter. "Kami what is with this rain?!" she muttered, raising the temperature sharply around her skin to let the rain evaporate.  
  
"Don't use up your energy, Mars. You may need it." Venus said.  
  
"Oh that reminds me, what did you sense?" Jupiter asked. Surprisingly they were pretty calm about this upcoming battle. They supposed it was due to the fact that they were the most powerful beings in the spiral arm of their galaxy.  
  
"Oh, some pure energy, coming fast from north east. I'm not sure what it is. But it's concentrated, so it's one person."  
  
"Or thing." Mars said. "Wait a minute I got it. It's ki. And it's not from north east, it's from the east. Your pinpointing is still inaccurate, keep on training it."  
  
'What's the point?' Venus thought as she inwardly scowled. 'It's not like we're at a disadvantage. Sometimes I wonder why we still stay as senshi. Why can't we just have a normal life? A life with a family...' She grunted and kicked a stone that careened into a nearby hovercar.  
  
"Geez, what's up with you, Venus? You seem highly strung today."  
  
"I'm always highly strung." Venus muttered and sped walked back to the crystal palace stretching into the sky. Mars and Jupiter gave each other a worried glance.  
  
###  
  
Don't worry! It'll get interesting! I promise! Review! 


	3. Bonjour! Vous Voudriez de l'Aide?

AN: In case any of you are wondering, the first chapter was sort of a _teaser_. THAT means, that it occurs completely separately to the rest of the story okay? Plus it's sort of a string of thoughts from Aino-san, therefore, no paragraphs as your thoughts don't exactly break up do they? They...string along, well, mine do! Good! You got it! Oh yeah, and this is an AU, all the crossovers have to be an AU don't they? It's not like crossovers run with the original story do they? Or do I have the wrong end of the stick?  
  
Thanks to Almaseti for your decent review! *bows* I thank you for liking my story so far, I've seen some of your other reviews (all very truthful) and I'm glad you're enjoying this so far, you have my respect. Haha, I don't know why I did that 'plant health over tactical advantage' thing. *shrug* just accept it as a feel for the atmosphere. As for everyone else, thanks for the encouraging reviews to tell me to keep going! I will! Promise! Though with school coming up, I might find it harder to find time since I going into big exams this year.  
  
###  
  
Striding through the palace with a purpose to protect her city, Sailor Venus tossed strands of hair from her calculating blue eyes and slammed open a door to her right, to which seemed to look like a huge dojo. The size of the huge hall was by far much larger than the throne room, and so high that you had to crane your neck to get a full picture of the ceiling. Nevertheless, somehow people managed to get that high to create cracks and holes in the wooden ceiling.  
  
However Sailor Venus' eyes were not narrowed at the ceiling. Nor were they centered on the scorched floors and empty cases of armoury. No, for at the end of the massive hall were rows, upon rows, upon rows of soldiers, all with katanas at their hilt, wearing thick armour and their own customised weapons. There must've been at least ten thousand people, all cramped together at their shoulders.  
  
Though on each and every man and woman's eyes were a look of respect to the single and lone senshi in front of them. When Sailor Venus' eyes met a soldier's, they gave a curt smiled or nod, each with a determination to prove that the training the senshi had given them had paid off. And yes, there were women fighting, for they were small and lithe and therefore had deadly speed to slice through the air. She spotted a few rows back, her own servant Tsena with a katana and a naginata strapped to her back.  
  
Standing tall and with a small smile, Sailor Venus spoke. "Today, we are no longer separated by the strong and the speedy. We are separated instead by the enemy and the allies. For we, are the allies amongst ourselves and we, unlike our enemy can use our strength and speed as a team.  
  
"When we fight ahead, who will watch our back? Not ourselves that's for sure, for we don't have eyes in the back of our head do we?" Venus smiled as she earned a small chuckle from the army. "Iie, iie we don't. So to compensate, we have the rest of our army to watch our back, and make sure we survive. That way, we will survive; it'll be easy!  
  
"Though I won't lie to you. We won't come out victorious without a scratch, or a bruise. We may come out with scars, but remember; those scars will be with you for the rest of your long life to remind you of the service you have done for our Queen Serenity. Battle scars are like gold, you'll look at them in twenty years time and think, I got that from a guy in the Red Ribbon Army. And you know what you can say to that? You can say, 'I dashed his brains after that!'" A few chuckles and hearty laughs rippled through the crowd.  
  
"Some may think what we are doing is murder, but think of what our attackers have done. Not one of them have not attempted murder. We checked files, and each and every one of them has gruesome pasts. Ha, you may think that it makes it harder for us doesn't it? Well think again, not one of them are trained properly. Guns, are what they are armed with, and you know what we do with people who have guns, don't we?" She grinned, as well as the army in front of her.  
  
"A pre battle speech. Feh, I won't go as low as bore you to death, nope, Sailor Uranus can do that for me!" Some chuckled, and some rolled their eyes. "So without further ado, just do what you do in practice. I've seen you, and you look downright scarily good! So go out there and whip their butts!" And she thrust an arm into the air, her Moon wink sword gleaming in her hand. "One for all!"  
  
She grinned widely as the entire army unsheathed their katanas and followed her lead. "All for one!" they yelled after her, making it sound like a single deafening voice. But suddenly someone appeared behind Venus, thumping a hand on her shoulder, but she spun around, slashing the sword in one swift movement through the stomach of a dummy protecting Uranus behind it. They grinned to each other. The top half of the dummy fell to the floor.  
  
"Quick spar?" Uranus asked, taking out her Space Sword and waving in front of her tantalising face.  
  
Venus' smile quickly fell into a tight lipped one. "I don't think so, they'll be here in two minutes. I'm going to help the last of the citizens into the shelters and then go to Serenity." Venus started to leave but said, "Don't bother with the speeches, I've already done that, just get them positioned."  
  
"What makes you think I'll follow _your_ orders?" Uranus retorted. Venus didn't smile and tossed her sword into the air, catching the blade without a scratch. She held the hilt up to Uranus' eyes and pointed to a symbol. Then she pointed to another symbol along the blade, the symbol of Uranus. The taller senshi's smile faltered a little but nonetheless patted Venus on her head. "Make sure you protect Koneko. Not ONE scratch."  
  
Venus nodded. "I will." She turned and walked to the door, when suddenly it burst open, barely missing Venus' nose. Sailor Mercury rushed in, and clung to Venus for support.  
  
"Venus! I...I! I sent Tseno in, and he, and he, he..." Venus placed Mercury on the wooded floor to where she crumpled her body in deep worry. The Senshi of Love and Beauty lifted Mercury's chin a little and asked quietly,  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
In her state, Mercury didn't lower her voice and avoided her friend's eye saying, "They captured him, I heard through his comm. piece that he would make a good...a good...good android project for Dr. Gero!" And before Venus could utter her protest, they heard a shout and cry behind them from the army. Tsena burst through the ranks, and ran to the senshi disobeying Uranus to get back in line. She stopped for a moment; her blue eyes suddenly ice cold and leaking a few tears.  
  
"I'm going." She said without bothering to brush her blonde hair from her face.  
  
"And I can't stop you." Venus replied as Mercury and Uranus stared at her, baffled at her choice. Tsena nodded and ran out the dojo. The area remained silent until they saw Tsena running outside through the windows.  
  
"What are you doing?!" shouted Uranus. "Sending one of our elite fighters out alone! Are you insane?! She'll get killed!"  
  
"She will if she goes out into battlefield worrying about him!" retorted Venus, suddenly pulling the impassive Senshi of Mercury into a hug and rubbing her back to soothe her. "Tseno means a lot to her, and she'll go into a blind fury against the enemy! A way to fight? I think not."  
  
Uranus narrowed her eyes. She stood tall, trying to look intimidating to the crouched Venus on the floor. Though the taller of the two didn't expect Venus to glare right back at her. "Why is Tseno so important to her?"  
  
"They're twins. They've never been separated."  
  
Uranus snorted and replied, "And here I thought they were a couple."  
  
"Yeah well they are close." After a few moments of silence, the Senshi heard the army muttering among themselves, and so that was when they realised they could feel vibrations in the floorboards and loud yells coming from outside. Suddenly, due to their enhanced senses, they heard a rocket being released, and then a blinding explosion in the gardens. The greenhouses shattered, followed by a scream.  
  
"Those bastards!" yelled none others than the senshi of Jupiter, and they saw her running past the dojo towards the doors leading to the army.  
  
"Shit." Muttered Uranus. "Troops! Let's go! The army from the north are already on their way! Separate into your squads and to your stations!" The army obligingly complied, and formed into blocks to make it easier to squeeze though the large doors at a silent run. Only a mere ten men headed out the front gate to confront the horde head on. "Venus, you'd better get Jupiter back and Mercury on her feet, what is wrong with her anyway?!"  
  
Venus failed to mouth her next words, she had promised not to tell. "I can't tell you. She was close to him, that's all I'm saying." To this Uranus growled and slapped Mercury on her exposed cheek. She did not flinch, and in a delayed reaction she rubbed her sore and red cheek.  
  
"That was uncalled for." Venus snarled. How dare she! How dare she hit her fellow senshi! They were supposed to be a team! But before Uranus could reluctantly apologise, her communicative watch beeped. Opening it up, Uranus snapped,  
  
"What is it?!"  
  
Neptune's stern voice snapped back, "I was wondering where you were. In case you haven't noticed, we have an army on our hands. I would _think_ it was best if you helped out! I'm on the lookout, and I've just noticed a peculiar cloud. It's...yellow?" Neptune turned her watch face for her partner to see, and she continued, "Do you think it's the leader?"  
  
"...Can't be. These guys seem to rely far more on mechanical technology. I'll be there in a second." Uranus replied, cutting the communication and finally narrowing her eyes again at the pair on the floor, before running out the dojo.  
  
Venus sighed and got up saying, "Come on Ami-chan, we gotta protect Usagi- chan! Let's go!" She started at a jog to the door, but hearing no footsteps behind her she turned around, frowning as she saw Mercury still sprawled on the floor. "Sailor MERCURY!" she snapped. "We have no time for this! Get up and moving!" Distinctly, she heard a mumble coming from her comrade's direction. "I'm sorry, _what_ did you say?!" she hissed. "Come on! When Usagi lost Mamoru for a bit did she back down? IIE! She didn't! She fought and got him back didn't she?! So get on your feet and help us get him back! Come on! We _need_ you!" Slowly, Mercury stood, her face never steering its course from the floor. Just as she raised her head, another explosion sounded making Mercury's slump silhouette all the more dangerously ominous.  
  
"I am a senshi. I am a senshi. I am a senshi. I am a..." she chanted to herself as she stalked forwards for the door. Just as she passed Venus she muttered, "I'll find him. I'll find him until every ounce of energy in me is depleted."  
  
"That's the spirit!" Venus cried, pushing Mercury faster out the door giving herself a screwed and confused expression. She hoped Mercury wasn't serious. In this kind of situation though, she highly doubted it. To hell with her own depressed thoughts, there were others far more blue. Screwing her eyes shut and holding herself up with her hands on Mercury's shoulders, she chanted quietly, "I will not lose rational thought."  
  
~~~  
  
In the heart of the palace stood proudly the Inner Senshi doing their best for the job assigned to them for the whole of eternity. In the two chairs in the centre of the small and confined hideaway sat the monarchs of the modern day golden age. Around them sat the senshi in their own chairs, watching beside their friend and queen the events occurring above them through the television of magic. Focused on the four Outer Senshi, they watched as the team powered their attacks and mercilessly killed hundreds at a time. However it was obvious that Tseno had underestimated the sheer number of beefed up bodies advancing for attack. There must've been fifty thousand people, and the one thing on the protected group's mind was,  
  
"Where the hell did they get that many people?!" yelled Mars. Endymion grabbed his wife's hand in an act of comfort as she in turn hugged her five- year-old daughter who was fast asleep on her lap. The King shook his head and replied,  
  
"There has been rebels for years now. Sailor Pluto's been watching them, she told me only a few days ago that the number has raised to staggering levels. The Cleansing Age may have missed a few people remember. There are many underground caves around the world where people could hide away."  
  
"Do you think they need our help?" Jupiter asked as Saturn's Silent Wall absorbed the destructive power of the firearms. They could see how their power reflected the wet mud from their bodies, but their own army were becoming weighed down by the mud on their faces and their feet were progressively getting caught in the thick mud.  
  
Suddenly, the Senshi heard a childlike yell from above, and a huge beam of power careened into the mob of soldiers. Barely getting out in time, the Outer Senshi found themselves hanging in the air and all of a sudden just dropped into the palace gardens. Sprawled together, the Senshi stared as a mere boy flew away from them, no less than 10 years old and along with the wildest of black hair they had ever seen was a waggling and erect brown furry tail.  
  
"Who the heck is that?!" hollered Jupiter through her communication watch to which a reply of 'dunno's' sounded back to her. The Senshi including the Moon royalties looked round to Sailor Mercury to whom they were expecting to be already on her mini computer typing away. But she was just sitting there, lifeless and melancholy.  
  
Mars was the first to approach her and she gently rocked the blue Senshi's shoulders. "Ami?" she said. With no reply she continued, "Hey, hey snap out of it!" Just as Mars was about to give a light slap, Venus stopped her and said,  
  
"Don't!" Mars turned her attention to Venus who had her arm out, ready to stop her raven-haired friend. "Uranus already did that today. She won't need another one." She simply nodded and recoiled, all the time staring at Mercury.  
  
*Kkkccchhrrr!* "-saw-" *Kkkccchhrrr!* "-capture-" Immediately the senshi opened their watches and saw the face of their general on the battlefield, the image becoming temporarily fuzzed out by damage. *Kkkccchhrrr!* "- Tsena!-" *Kkkccchhrrr!* "-It's - Tsena!-" *Kkkccchhrrr!* *gasp!* The senshi now huddled around Serenity's shoulders and watched through their magic television. Since they hadn't been watching for the last few minutes, what they saw sickened them. Some kind of huge robot burst through the ranks and proceeded into ripping whoever was in its perimeters into shreds. Blood coated its metal armour, and after a short life, the little boy rammed his head into the robot's shoulder, boring a whole straight through. To finish it off, a beam of light energy exploded from the kid's hands and shredded the robot to pieces, as well as the few enemy soldiers behind it. At a loss for words, the senshi simply stared, as the communications of Sailor Neptune reverberated throughout the room.  
  
"We've managed to reduce the enemy units down to under one thousand - Submarine Reflection! -" And she grunted as she received a blow to her stomach in retaliation to her attack, but she then thanked a fellow man who sliced the attacker with his katana. "Look out!" she shouted to the man, who turned at the last moment and watched as a rocket headed directly to his head. Neptune tried to get to him, but he was too far. Amid the mass of running soldiers, she tried to run, but the rain was clouding her vision. She tripped, and fell, hearing the explosion ahead of her, coating the area with blood and entrails that mixed with the mud. She slammed her fist into the mud with a swift apology and revenge took place in her eyes. If there was anything she hated, it was seeing someone she remotely cared for getting hurt. "Damn you!" she hissed and went into a frenzied attack.  
  
However for now, the senshi below ground were watching the boy, who was swiftly taking out each and every bulky man in sight, coming out without a scratch. Every so often he'd lure men into a line, letting loose another one of those attacks from his hands that knocked them out like a domino effect. His speed was about the same as the senshi's, and the fact that he could fly without any wings was something considered as an impossibility. Punch. Punch. Kick. Punch. Kick. Duck. Punch. Duck. Catch. Pull. His techniques went on and on, and what surprised the senshi further, was that the kid had a huge grin on his face!  
  
And so that was the end. In no more than an hour, the army was taken out. In the last ten minutes the boy had taken out the majority of the army, more than the senshi had anyway. They all powered down and Sailor Uranus stormed up to the boy with an evil glare growling,  
  
"Who are you? Where do you come from? And what on earth is that?!" she pointed to the waggling tail. The boy merely looked down to his tail and clutched it loosely, looking as though he hoped she wouldn't do anything to it. The other three senshi joined her, and suddenly he burst out into laughter, pointing at the four senshi.  
  
"Hahahaha! People in short skirt can no fight! Now you covered in mud!" Uranus glowered, Pluto remained indifferent, Neptune frowned, and Saturn did what she did best. She pointed the tip of her glaive to the boy's throat and said quietly but menacingly,  
  
"Answer the questions." The boy gulped, staring down at the deadly weapon. It was a little scary. He could almost feel his small Adam's Apple scraping the sharp edge.  
  
"Hey kid!" someone yelled, and the black haired boy looked up a little and saw a guy in a helicopter with a bazooka in his hands.  
  
"Everybody, evasive action!" yelled Sailor Uranus as the bazooka let loose a rocket directly to the boy hovering a few feet off the bloody and muddy ground. They watched as the troops ran and took cover, but the kid stood his ground.  
  
"Child! Get out of there!" hissed Sailor Pluto from behind him.  
  
He shook his head and said in a childlike manner, "Let's see how it can take, hard head!" The area around the boy exploded in sheer power, and Mars and Venus found themselves feeling it. Roaring off into the sky, the kid sped towards the rocket and head first, an echoing clang of metal against bone made itself heard. In the air the boy rubbed his sore head and caught the stopped rocket with a screwed up tip. Suddenly the boy laughed heartily as he realised something. "It's not on!"  
  
"What?!" yelled the man in the helicopter. A ruckus occurred inside, and the man was thrown out to hurtle to the ground. Luckily since it was so soft, he was alive. Barely. You could tell by his twitching arms.  
  
Sailor Uranus and her partner stormed past the guy and stopped in front of the boy again who was just lowering the rocket to the ground. "Who are you?!" commanded the taller of the two.  
  
The boy looked up at them with an innocent face and said, "My Grandpa Gohan call me Son Goku!"  
  
"Son Goku huh?" He nodded vigorously. "Well, Goku-_chan_ , would you like to tell me how you're so powerful?"  
  
At this he looked down and shuffled his feet. "I dunno..." he mumbled. Sailor Saturn crouched down to his height and said,  
  
"We won't think of you badly, everyone thought I was a freak because I have healing powers. Fortunately I'm welcome here though." She looked up to her three surrogate parents and they smiled to each other. However instead of telling them further details, Goku looked up to the sun and yelled,  
  
"IIE! I'm late! I'm late I'm late I'm late! FLYING NIMBUS!" Suddenly a yellow cloud stopped in front of them, to which the boy hopped on and waved goodbye saying, "To Kame House!" And he whooshed into the sky.  
  
The senshi above ground watched the boy carefully becoming a speck on the horizon. Sailor Uranus kicked a rock and it careened into a stone wall. "Shit." She muttered. Their communication watches bleeped and they stopped to listen.  
  
"Outers, please come to my room."  
  
Never to disobey a direct order from the King, they left the battleground of the park and headed to the palace looming ahead. Sailor Pluto stood behind a few moments to rectify the muddy grounds and give a few commands to the generals of their withered army. As she followed behind her teammates, she placed her Time Staff into her sub space pocket and she wrung her long deep green hair to remove the excess water.  
  
First priority on list, go to meeting.  
  
Second priority, have a shower.  
  
~~~  
  
Down below, Sailor Venus was left behind with inanimate Sailor Mercury behind her, but instead of comforting her, the blonde detransformed and stared at the screen, which showed the righted battleground. She stared, and frowned.  
  
If anything, she felt even more spiteful.  
  
###  
  
*Whew!* That was a different chapter to how I usually go about battles! Usually I skip it and tell the ending, if it was bad, I'm sorry! It's a little harder than pure description and speech. Goku's intro was a little abrupt too, but it'll only get better! I promise (I hope!) ! However...just to warn you, the next chapter will probably be in the same context as the prologue, in Aino-san's POV of course.  
  
With a huge sigh, I'm signing off. 


	4. Mes Sentiments

Hey! Good news! I asked the guys who run the school system not to ban fanfiction.net! That means possibly more updates, but I can't really say if that's true though because the difference between last year and this year at school is the amount of homework we get. I am overloaded. I never get a day when I have no prep. It's hell! Anyway, here's Aino-san's monologue as promised. Thanks for the reviews and emails!  
  
~20 Années Plus Tard~  
  
###  
  
I've always wanted to be special, ever since I was little. As I was never academically clever, I settled for joining the volleyball and gym team. That way at least my parents could say that I was good at something. Sure so they shouted at me for my bad grades, but when I won a match, the smile on their faces was real. So I thought, 'It was me! It was me who brought happiness to their faces!' I was so happy that I made other people happy, I carried on being part of the team and I became how everyone referred to me as, 'sunny and cheerful.'  
  
That soon changed. I became more serious, less friendly to people around me. Friendlier to only those who I knew I'd be friends with forever. The reason? Finding Artemis, becoming a Sailor Senshi. He changed everything. He told me I was no good at being Sailor V. He said that I was lazy and I never set any goals to get better. Eventually -he- changed when I realised who I was and for whom I lived for. His goal had been achieved.  
  
So now I train hard, and I manage to get on top of things, and life. Now Artemis is not only my advisor, but my best friend and partner. He praises me now, he comforts me, and he even eggs me on to take all my verbal abuse, just to get my frustration out. So in return I make sure that I'm up to scratch by training with Jupiter and Uranus, and so I think I've turned into a proud Sailor Senshi.  
  
But Artemis isn't the only reason for my change in personality since I was little. There's another - another which nobody knows about. Not even Artemis knows. Sometimes I wonder if -I- know. But it started at the Red Ribbon Army battle, when I saw that boy, that little BOY crush the army like a bug. He can shoot energy - lots of it - he can stop rockets and he can even -fly-. When I saw him, my confidence was shattered. I was sheltered in the harbour of being one of the strongest fighters in this region of the universe. And that boy was at about as strong as one of us alone. By now he'd be a dangerous enemy, especially at a full moon.  
  
Damn those saiyins. Damn them to hell. They bring nothing but trouble to this peaceful solar system. Earth is decaying to plains because of their non stop killing. I hate them. I hate that I can't be as strong as them to protect Usagi-chan from the horrors that hunt them. What if an enemy changes their mind and decides to attack Crystal Tokyo?  
  
We'd be done for.  
  
...  
  
At least we have the Ginzuishou.  
  
###  
  
I realise that this chapter is a little sketchy, but these thoughts occur 20 years after the Red Ribbon army battle, so now Goku and co. are much older, and Gohan about 10. Plenty of things have happened in this span of time, to which I'm going to go over. I know that this is a bad way to go about things, but the next two chapters or so will span on what has happened in those 20 years. After that, I promise I have a really good idea about the plot! It'll be great (if it'll be written right!)! 


	5. Les Disputes

Yo, I'll bet you're happy there's TWO new chapters at once huh?  
  
~Les Disputes~  
  
###  
  
"Do we have any idea on how that kid could be so strong?" Sailor Uranus asked along the table where the other Outer Senshi and King Endymion sat.  
  
"No child from Earth could have that much power and have us not know about it. He must've come from another part of the universe." Sailor Saturn said, quietly scanning files on other races of other planets. The group sat quietly, thinking hard of how such a being could just run into Earth.  
  
"...There was something I saw in my Mirror some years back." Sailor Neptune said, her eyebrows screwed into concentration. "I can't quite remember properly though, at the time I think that I thought it was a small meteorite." She paused, contemplating her speech carefully. "However now that I think about it, it was the perfect size for a human sized being to fit inside."  
  
"Why didn't you think of this earlier?" King Endymion asked, his piercing blue eyes boring into her mind, searching for truth.  
  
"I can't remember. I wouldn't have normally overlooked it. I can't have been in a right state of mind."  
  
"Will your Mirror show it again?"  
  
Neptune shook her teal hair. "It only shows the present dangers."  
  
"When was the last time you checked?"  
  
"A month ago I believe."  
  
"Check it again." He asked in a way to finish their discussion. She nodded and left the conference room. As soon as the door shut close, the quietness of the area loomed over them again. Endymion scowled into his palms that covered his face. He didn't want any wars, their community was peaceful and today it was shattered. And the enigma was the boy. "Is there any way we can find out who, what, where that boy is from?" He asked in a close moan to exhaustion.  
  
"Mercury-san would have a better idea. She has her computer running all the time, checking anomalies and such." Sailor Pluto said. "But since she is -detained- I can access the battleground and take a DNA sample from the boy. We should gain sufficient details on the boy from those." Endymion nodded and waved his hand for her to leave.  
  
Alone and quiet, Endymion slunk back into his seat, head lying back to face the ceiling. His mournful expression did not go unnoticed, as the door to the large and narrow room opened quietly and closed.  
  
He did not notice.  
  
He lay there and closed his eyes, thinking and hoping that his worst fears would not come true from this new development. If Crystal Tokyo ceased to be...If his _wife_ ceased to be...no. He couldn't think about it. They had an entire army, okay, three-quarters of an army on their side. A loyal army-  
  
"Daddy be happy!" a little girl of barely looking six years old bounded onto his lap with Luna-P and smiled brightly. Endymion couldn't help but smile too and took a curly wisp of her pink hair, placing it behind her ear, only for it to curl back into place in front of her ear.  
  
"I thought I told you not to come in here."  
  
"Mama told me to come."  
  
Endymion chuckled. "Did she now?"  
  
"Tattle tale!" came a feminine voice. The Queen stepped through the doors and ruffled the girl's hair. "Chibi-Usa you should learn to keep secrets!" The blonde Queen then sat on a chair and pouted to the little girl who giggled insistently.  
  
"What a secret?"  
  
"A secret?" asked the queen and the girl nodded. "It's something that you should keep to yourself, and not tell others about it. Usually if someone tells you their secret they ask you not tell anyone about it so what you've done should deserve a spank-"  
  
"NO!" shrieked Chibi-Usa and she ran as fast as her feet would carry her away from the conference room. The queen giggled and looked to her husband.  
  
"Have you asked the Outers about the boy?"  
  
Endymion smiled to her warmly and replied, "Nice to know that you have confidence in me." He stood up, and left the room leaving the white donned queen still sitting and looking puzzled.  
  
"Hey!" she shouted out and ran out of the room after him, but abruptly stopped and walked regally when a tired looking servant walked past her carrying a mop. Her face was red from cleaning and her breathes were pretty loud. 'Honestly' thought Serenity. 'If they could get these marble floors any cleaner I'd kill myself!' The woman in blonde odangoes looked down at her reflection on the floor and paused mid step to see Endymion going further away in one direction, and the servant behind her. She turned and called,  
  
"Hiroi-san!" The woman in a black skirt, white shirt and apron turned and paled as she caught sight of the queen. She quickly curtsied and avoided Serenity's eyes. She wondered briefly how the queen knew her name. "If you're going to clean any other floors in this palace, don't. This place is getting _too_ clean if that's possible, and if I weren't wearing grips on my shoes I'm sure I'd slip!" The queen lifted her satin dress and showed the white rubber grips on her high heeled shoes.  
  
The servant laughed a little and blushed soon after. "Oh come on, laugh if you like, god knows everyone needs to do it once in a while! Besides, I'm just as normal as you are!" The woman smiled and curtsied again.  
  
"Thank you very much, Your Majesty!"  
  
"Now go and have some fun, don't come back til the end of the week!" The queen turned and started to run down the corridors shouting, "ENDYMION!"  
  
"THANK YOU!" shouted the servant and the queen turned and waved.  
  
"Your welcome!"  
  
~~~  
  
Deep in the voids of time and space, two figures wielding staffs spoke in a hushed whisper. The expanse was infinity and blank white. The taller of the two nodded her head and took her staff, spinning it wildly in front of her so that the wind gathered and thrust her shimmering dark green hair into the air. The other could not be distinguished, for she was the symbol of darkness as it hung around her and obscured her from view. Soon the violent spinning of the staff caused a tear in the dimension and an opening appeared, the other side looking like a battleground view from above.  
  
"After you." The taller said and the black figure stepped through followed by the other.  
  
Funnily enough, they ended up a tall tree and the noises of charred flesh and blood reached their noses. "That smell..." murmured the smaller of the two women and she shook her head. They waited just ten seconds and the taller commanded,  
  
"Pluto Time Freeze!" In mid-kick, mid-air and mid-punch, the environment froze as time itself stopped. Just in front of them, the strange boy was completely frozen a couple of metres in the air but was looking at them curiously. Jumping off the tree, the senshi failed to notice how muddy the ground was and sank into the soil by a few inches.  
  
"Eww..." muttered Sailor Saturn, who was wearing a dark purple Senshi fuku and had at the moment discarded her vicious Silence Glaive. Getting out of her predicament, the senshi asked her superior, "How do you suppose that he knows we're here?"  
  
They moved around the boy and a gaze remained fixed on where they were a few second before. "I expect he realised something was happening up there, and he was right, but soon he will think he'd just imagined things." Sailor Pluto replied, and promptly plucked a hair from the boy's head and collected a full vial of blood. "Take the readings." She said and Sailor Saturn took out a device lent to her from Sailor Mercury and scanned the boy's energy and health readings.  
  
Suddenly the machine bleeped and blinked red. "Uh oh." Said Sailor Saturn. "This is not good."  
  
~~~  
  
Garbed in a yellow sun dress, Aino Minako strolled purposefully towards one of her best friend's quarters, or as most of them called it her 'lab'. Turning another right turn she found the entrance to Mercury's and Uranus' quarters and briefly Minako transformed soundlessly to produce her love energy and enter Mercury's lab. Bounding down the stairs, she found her blue haired friend at her computer again in the corner of the darkened room.  
  
Silently she entered and turned on the lights, but her friend did not notice and only until Minako reached the desk behind her did the Mercury senshi speak. "I don't want another lecture Minako." Her voice was hoarse and slightly slurred which gave Minako a shiver of anger and pity. Instead of trying to stop her friend from finding her secret lover through the satellite signals being sent from Ami's computer, Minako went to the water basin and filled a nearby mug full of cold water. Wordlessly she gave it to Ami, who ignored her and so she placed it next to the computer screen.  
  
Standing quietly, she noticed Ami's eyes drift to the water mug and with the poise of the Mercurians, she drank the water until the last drop spilled. Again Minako filled it for her and again Ami drank it.  
  
"When was the last time you had a drink?" Minako asked. Only the reply of rapidly pressed keys came to her ears and Minako scowled. "You should know you need more water than any of us. Your attacks use some of your own water in your system, or do I need to go over what you already know?" Again, Ami did not reply and drank steadily her last cup. "Fine. If you're not going to talk to me as a friend then I'm leaving." As Minako walked away, she mumbled, "Who needs a selfish friend."  
  
"What did you say?" Ami murmured and carefully rose from her seat and walked dangerously to Minako's face and snarled, "What makes _me_ selfish?"  
  
Ami's calm demeanour, if anything got Minako more riled up and exploded her short response, "Everything!"  
  
"Like what?" Ami hissed.  
  
"You're overlooking your first priority! Protecting the queen remember? You know, it's the REASON why you're Sailor Mercury and how you found your 'boyfriend'!"  
  
Ami did not reply but burned a hole into Minako's eyes with her own piercing ice blue eyes. "You wouldn't understand." She finally said and turned to go back to her computer.  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
Turning her head a little so that Ami looked to Minako in the corner of her eyes, she replied, "You've never had the experience."  
  
That struck a nerve.  
  
"How DARE you!" shouted Minako across the lab. Since there were no windows the words echoed through the room. She stomped towards her present 'ex- friend' and said deeply, "I'm the Senshi of Love! I'm the one who has to suffer for it! No guy wants to go out with me because every time I try to they always manage to find someone ELSE! Just like Tseno."  
  
"You bitch."  
  
"I'm sorry, but HOW does that work out?" Minako hissed angrily. "YOU were meant to be the one nobody liked because of your geekiness!"  
  
"Excuse me?!" All of a sudden all of the stresses that had built up inside of both of them poured out, and insult upon insult rained down upon each other's ego. Voices turned to shouts. Shouts turned to screams. And screams turned to cries of pain. They transformed and fought.  
  
"Venus Love Me Chain!"  
  
"Mercury Shabon Spray Freezing!"  
  
The fighting stopped, and they stared at each other in stalemate. Mercury was bound by the magical chain and Venus's hands and feet were frozen to the wall. They glared at each other and remained quiet. If anything this was their punishment.  
  
However after two minutes the magical door opened and closed and Haruka walked down the stairs. "I heard someth-?!" The sandy blonde woman took in her surroundings of the lab and an equation formed in her mind.  
  
Sailor Mercury x Venus Chain + Sailor Venus x Mercury Freezing = Fight  
  
Instead of any sympathy, Haruka crossed her arms and promptly leant against the wall. Quickly she jumped back as the wall was deathly cold in connection to Mercury's freezing technique. So instead she took a chair and sat down, leaning on the back rest. "So-"  
  
"SHE STARTED IT!" they both yelled.  
  
"She said I was geeky!"  
  
"She said I was a slut!"  
  
"She said I was-"  
  
"HOLD IT!" snapped Haruka. The door opened again and Michiru joined in the fray with an,  
  
"Oh dear. What happened?"  
  
"You know what? I'm going to leave and let these two to sort it out themselves. Goodbye." Uneasily Michiru followed and left Minako and Ami to glare at each other.  
  
"I'm not going to let my Chain go until you let go of your ice."  
  
"Not a chance."  
  
"Fine."  
  
###  
  
Oh dear. Please don't hate me for this chapter - couldn't be avoided. In the follow-up you'll - hm, I'm not saying I don't want to give it away! Completely different idea coming up. That's all I'm saying. Thanks to Mike Silva for reminding me the necessity of the next chapter's twist though! Plus I apologise that this chapter is pretty short. Next one will be much longer. Promise. Review helpfully please! 


End file.
